


Easy To Fall, Easy To Break

by orphan_account



Category: Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Romantic Friendship, Teen Years, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi is fourteen and Selena is fifteen when they kiss for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy To Fall, Easy To Break

Demi is fourteen and Selena is fifteen when they kiss for the first time. It happened during one of their usual sleepovers, they were both sitting next to each other and Adventures In Babysitting was playing on the television, and both of them were reaching for a handful of popcorn at the same time, and when their fingers brushed, they locked eyes. The two of them stared into the others eyes, studying the different colors mixed in with the solid colored orbs. Demi's eyes flicked to Selena's lips, and Selena met her gaze, somewhat hesitantly leaning forward and stopping when her mouth was only about two centimeters away from Demi's. Demi took Selena's pause as a signal to close the small gap, and gently pressed her lips to Selena's.

The kiss was slow and innocent and only lasted for about five seconds, until both girls pulled away and smiled at each other. Selena used her hand that was still barely brushing against Demi's, to grasp ahold of the other girls and intertwine their fingers. They both continued to watch the movie, occasionally taking glances at each other, and Demi rested her head on Selena's shoulder, a permanent smile plastered on her face the entire time.

After that night, neither of them really spoke of it very often. They still held hands sometimes, and maybe stared at the other for a little longer than usual, but, they rarely did speak of the kiss. 

That was of course, before Selena kissed Demi once again at her sixteenth birthday party. 

Selena walked over to her best friend, and placed her hand on her shoulder. Demi spun around, and grinned at Selena.

"So, how's the party?" Selena asks. Demi smiles, setting down her cup of tropical punch and wrapping both of her arms around Selena.

"It's amazing Selena, thank you." Demi whispered, her lips softly touching Selena's cheek when she pulled away from the embrace. Selena didn't respond, instead she cupped Demi's chin and connected their lips. Demi was slightly shocked at first, but eagerly kissed back, the tip of her tongue slipping inside of Selena's mouth and exploring the roof of the other girls mouth.

The two of them broke away before anything could get too heated. But throughout the night, they exchanged quick kisses and physical contact every now and then.

The very next day, the two of them became a couple. They were happy together all through the final years of highschool, and even a full year of college. 

But the two girls grew distant over the next few years when their music and acting careers took off, and they didn't have nearly as much time to spend with each other. So, they decide to go their seperate ways, and just remain friends. 

It was hard for the both of them, they wanted to be together, but they knew the relationship probably wouldn't work with touring, and flying across the country to film a movie.

The last time, Demi kissed Selena on a dock hovering over the Los Angeles water. It happened a few months after they broke up, and they were sitting cross legged on the wooden dock, watching as the waves clashed against the sand.

Demi looked over at her friend, and Selena had met her gaze. Demi leaned forward and softly kissed Selena on the lips. 

That was the last time they'd seen each other in person for years.

So, it was a pretty huge surprise for Selena when Demi called her cell phone one late night at about eleven thirty. Selena was in her bedroom with her TV on, and was watching some singing competition, waiting for the judges on the show to make the final decision, when her phone began playing the set ringtone she had specifically picked out for Demi, Fences by Paramore.

Selena instantly accepted the call, and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Selena said into the phone, awaiting Demi's reply.

"Hi Selena." Came Demi's voice. Selena loved hearing Demi talk, she loved the way her voice sounded, she had a specific sound to her voice when she was happy, sad, angry, or excited. And now, it sounded like she was sad.

"Demi?" Selena asked, concern and confusion seeping through her voice.

"I miss you Sel, fuck, I miss you so much." Demi said, her previously calm voice cracking after the sentence, and muffled sounding sobs came through the phone.

"Hey, Demi, please don't cry. I miss you too, a lot." Selena spoke, trying to soothe her best friend from crying.

"Can I come over?" Demi asked hesitantly, her words coming out shakily.

"Yeah, of course. It's still the same address as before." Selena could hear Demi chuckle lightly on the other end.

"I'm surprised you haven't moved yet." Demi whispered, and Selena smiled.

"Nah, too many good memories at this place to leave behind." Selena said.

"I love you Sel." Demi said, barely audible but Selena could hear her clearly.

"I love you too Demi." Selena replied, and they both hung up the call at the exact same time. Selena was incredibly happy, and she couldn't fight the grin that spread across her features, she was finally going to see Demi, her Demi.

Demi knocked gently on the outside of Selena's house door, and it swung open seconds later. Demi smiled when she took in Selena's appearance, she was wearing loose pajama pants, and a snug grey tank top with white socks pulled over her feet.

"Hey Demi." Selena greeted quietly, stepping forward and throwing her arms around Demi. Demi immediately responded to the hug, and squeezed Selena tightly, craving the feeling of holding the other girl in her arms once again. In fact, it had been so long since Demi was able to touch Selena, that she almost forgotten what it felt like, so she made sure to try and remember exactly what it felt like.  It felt nice.

"God, I missed you so much." Demi whispered, her voice slightly muffled by Selena's shoulder.

"I missed you too." Selena replied, rubbing her hand up and down Demi's back.

Shortly after, Selena lead Demi into her house, and bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

"I wrote Lightweight about you." Demi suddenly said, watching to see what her friends reaction would be. Selena paused for a moment, not meeting Demi's gaze.

"R-Really?" Selena stuttered, not knowing how to react to the confession. 

"Yeah." Demi breathed, hoping she didn't ruin any chance they had of talking it all out and having Selena regect her, but, what Selena did next surprised her tremendously, Selena had her lips smashed against Demi's, frantically kissing her, her hands gripping the younger woman's shirt.

Once they broke away, they were both panting for much needed breath.

"I love you, I love you so much Demi." Selena whispered, pressing another soft kiss to Demi's lips.

"I love you too." 

And that was the truth.

They finally had each other again.

And that was all that mattered.

 

 


End file.
